


The Escort

by Badkenma_Goodkarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, iwaoi - Freeform, smut starts in 2nd chapter just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma
Summary: When Iwaizumi needs a date for his company's annual cruise trip, his best friend Mattsun suggests an escort service.Everything goes a little too well, and Iwaizumi is left wondering if Oikawa actually cares about him, or if it's all an act since he's getting paid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so this was a one-shot... that ended up being 10k in words so I'm breaking it up into 3 chapters. Luckily for those who like this story, everything's already written so you'll get the other two chapters soon.  
> For those who've read my other works... I swear I have a life. Kinda.

“Leave it to me Iwaizumi. Trust me, I’ll get you the prettiest fucking date you ever did see.” Matsukawa smirked at him, and Iwaizumi turned his attention back to his computer.

“Great. Now get out.”

Matsukawa cackled as he left the office and Iwaizumi put his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. He just wanted the event to be done with already.

 

 

 

Every year his father’s company hosted a week long business event on their four-story yacht. CEOs and high ranking workers from all the prestigious corporations in Japan, as well as VIPs and wealthy investors, spent the week drinking and socializing. It was their companies prime time for acquiring stockholders and business partners. It was also Iwaizumi’s first year going.

At twenty-two he was the company's youngest CFO, and he knew the only reason he had this job was because his father was the CEO.

Many clients had been reluctant to continue putting money into their company when the news of Iwaizumi’s promotion broke. His father suggested he come on this trip to get on good terms with those who were considered important. It was a good idea, and that wasn’t the part Iwaizumi minded.

What he didn’t care for was that his father told him to bring a significant other. To sell his image, those attending were told that Iwaizumi Hajime was going to bring his fiancée. Apparently, a man in his young twenties is much more reliable if he’s married.

His father had hung up, ignoring his protests and Iwaizumi did the first thing that came to his mind. He called his assistant - and best friend - Matsukawa. Mattsun was always in a relationship, so Iwaizumi figured that he would know what to do. And he was right. Mattsun told him of the agency that Makki works at, which deals in pretty individuals renting themselves out for events. When Iwaizumi told him that there was no way in hell he was bringing a prostitute on a business trip, Mattsun seemed disgruntled on Makki’s behalf.

 

_“Makki isn’t a prostitute, you ass. He’s an escort; they don’t have sex. They’re there as arm candy. This agency is legit and for the amount of money you have, there would be tons of workers who would kill for this job. Lucky for you, I know the perfect person for you to hire.”_

 

Iwaizumi was apprehensive, but it was his best option. And Mattsun had never let him down before, so he was just going to have to trust that he was going to find him someone who would do well at this event.

 

 

 

“Who are you?” Iwaizumi stared at the guy across from him.

He was supposed to meet Mattsun and the escort at the ramen restaurant near their work, but when he walked in to sit next to Mattsun, he found himself staring at a man. An alluring man, for sure, but a man nonetheless. He stared at Iwaizumi, not replying.

He turned to Mattsun. “What is this? I thought you were bringing the-” He looked around and lowered his voice, “- the escort.”

The man snorted and Iwaizumi turned back to him. He wiggled his fingers. “Ya-hoo. I’m the escort. Oikawa Tooru. It’s a pleasure.”

Iwaizumi’s mouth dropped open and whipped his head back to Mattsun, who was looking at him with an innocent expression.

“What the hell, Matsukawa? Why did you hire a guy? I’m _straight._ I thought you were bringing a girl!”

Mattsun shrugged, “You say you’re straight, and yet you’ve never had a relationship, you ignore any girl that talks to you, and you stared awfully hard at that baseball players ass that one game.”

He glared, “I’m too busy to date someone, the girls that talk to me only want my money, and I _told_ you, that guy had a dirt stain!” He turned his head and saw Oikawa, staring at him with his eyebrows raised. He glared at him too, for good measure. “I’m straight.”

Oikawa held out his hands, palms facing Iwaizumi. “Listen, Iwa-chan, I don’t care who or what you like. You do you. I’m only here for the money. Do you want me to do this job or not? Either way, you’re buying me ramen.”

Iwaizumi sighed and dropped his forehead to the table. He thought about his choices, but knew he didn’t have many. They had to leave for the coast this afternoon. Mattsun knew this, which was probably why he wanted Iwaizumi to meet Oikawa today - so he wouldn’t have time to find someone else. That asshole.

“Iwa-chan-”

“Don’t call me that.” Iwaizumi didn’t look up as he interrupted Oikawa.

He heard him chuckle. “As I was saying, _Iwa-chan_ , do you want me to do this job or not?”

Iwaizumi finally lifted his head to look him in the eye. “This event is five days on the yacht, and two days in a hotel. Seven days total, where we have to pretend to be madly in love. I have to schmooze a fuck ton of rich assholes and you would have to stay by my side, holding me and making our relationship believable.”

Oikawa smiled. “I’m a great actor.”

 

 

 

Three hours later, they were in the car, driving to Tohoku. They would be spending this first night in hotel and in the morning they would board the boat. Oikawa never stopped talking, but Iwaizumi didn’t really mind. He was too anxious to say more than a sentence at a time, but thankfully, Oikawa seemed to like the sound of his own voice. They were about thirty minutes away from their hotel when he noticed Oikawa’s voice gradually stop.

When he looked over, he saw him bouncing his leg and biting his nail.

“What’s wrong?” He could still see the leg bouncing out of the corner of his eye and it made him antsy.

“Um, well… I can’t swim, large bodies of water scare me, I’m terrified of boats, and I will probably throw up out of fear during this trip.” Oikawa looked out the window as he talked and Iwaizumi felt like shaking him.

“Why the fuck did you accept this job?!”

Oikawa shrugged, but didn’t answer.

Iwaizumi sighed, and the last twenty-five minutes were silent.

 

 

 

They checked in and got to the room to find one bed. He hesitated, but Oikawa walked past him into the room to flop down on the bed.

“Don’t be such a baby, Iwa-chan. We’ll be sharing a bed for the next five days anyways.”

Iwaizumi knew he was right, but his heart kept hammering.

He had never slept in the same bed as someone before. Was there a protocol to this? Was he supposed to put pillows in between them? Stay completely still all night?

He saw Oikawa still staring at him, so he put his bags down and dug through them to find his toiletries and sweatpants.

“I’m going to shower first.”He walked in without waiting for a reply, and let the hot steam relax his muscles.

 

 

 

The next morning he woke up to Oikawa’s face shoved into his pillow. His mouth was wide open and there was a puddle of drool where his open mouth met the fabric. Iwaizumi pushed himself up with one arm and looked over Oikawa’s body.

This confirmed that Oikawa had, in fact, shoved him to the very edge of the bed, taking up most of it. Iwaizumi grabbed his pillow and raised it high above his head, however, before he could bring it down and smother the annoying bed hog next to him, his alarm went off. The shrill ringing had Oikawa immediately sitting straight up, and for six seconds, they did nothing but stare at each other. Oikawa, with half his hair plastered to his face and the other half sticking out wildly, and Iwaizumi, pillow still hovering over his head, ready to pummel its victim.

Oikawa was the first to speak. “What kind of fucking alarm is that, you _psychopath_.”

Iwaizumi dropped the pillow and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, silencing his alarm. “What do you mean?”

Oikawa huffed. “Iwa-chan, that alarm sounds like something they use as a tornado warning.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “It wakes me up. And I told you not to call me that.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and scrambled out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom. “We need nicknames since we’re madly in love. Although I don’t know how anyone is going to believe I’m in love with you. You’re the worst.”

Iwaizumi scurried after him. “ _Me?!_ I’m the worst? You literally pushed me all the way across the freaking bed in our sleep, you-”

The bathroom door slammed shut in his face, and he just stood there, gaping at him.

Being the son of one of the wealthiest men in Japan, no one ever had the nerve to slam a door in his face before.

The door opened back up and he blinked just as his bath towel from yesterday hit his face.

The door immediately shut again and Oikawa’s snooty voice came through the door. “Fetch me a clean towel, Iwa-chan. You don’t want the love of your life to be using a dirty one, now do you?”

Iwaizumi was going to kill Mattsun when this was over.

 

 

 

The day passed quickly. The minute they arrived at the docks and saw the other businessmen there, Oikawa’s personality flipped. He became incredibly charming and flirted with anything in sight. Everyone loved him and his father pulled him aside, telling him that some of the investors have already confirmed that they’ll be re-signing their contracts with them.

When they lifted the anchor and the boat started moving, Oikawa didn’t display any outward signs of fear, but he did stick to Iwaizumi’s side, holding his elbow tight with one hand.

When he tried to excuse himself to get them some more wine, Oikawa just tightened his grip even more, digging his nails into Iwaizumi’s inner elbow.

Not many people asked him questions about their relationship, which was a blessing; Iwaizumi forgot to go over a detailed account of how they met, and the last thing they needed was for people to find out that he brought a fake fiancé on this trip.

By the end of the night, Oikawa had successfully beguiled every man and woman on the ship, including the workers. Iwaizumi was just happy he didn’t have to talk much.

They walked into the cabin on the highest level, where his father was also staying. Everyone else was housed on the third and second level, and the first level included the dining hall, the ballroom, and the outer deck with a pool and hot tub. A smaller jacuzzi was also located on the fourth floor, but Iwaizumi didn’t feel like spending unnecessary time alone with Oikawa, so he assumed he wouldn’t be making use of the one near them.

“Iwa-chan, what did you think? I was pretty great right? I think you should give me a bonus when this is done.”

Iwaizumi ignored him and loosened his tie, walking to sit on the edge of the bed. “We need to go over our cover story. Everyone was most likely surprised that I was here with a man, and your ceaseless conversations distracted them so they didn’t say much about us, but in the next few days they will. I want to be prepared.”

Oikawa sighed fell onto the bed, laying flat on his back with his arms stretched wide. “Why must we always discuss work. We should do something fun! It’s not even that late. All those weird men just wanted to go have sex with their mistresses.”

Iwaizumi tapped Oikawa’s thigh. “No, we will go over our cover story.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, who was still trying to undo his tie, and rolled his eyes. “Iwa-chan, you’re pathetically helpless. How do you know how to put on a tie, but not take it off?”

Iwaizumi flushed and glared at the floor. “My dad helped with the tie when we met up with him in the lobby.”

Oikawa’s laughter shook the bed, and Iwaizumi glared harder at the floor. The bed shifted as Oikawa crawled off and kneeled in front of him.

He spread his legs, so Oikawa could scoot closer, and his breath caught in his throat.

Oikawa didn’t seem affected by their positions. He simply reached up to take off the tie that Iwaizumi was struggling with. He flung it to the side and then looked at Iwaizumi’s face.

Oikawa hesitated for a second, before smirking at him. “Iwa-chan, your face is awfully red and your pupils are wide… do you like seeing me on my knees?” He leaned in, running a finger down Iwaizumi’s chest and getting close enough to whisper in his ear. “But, I thought… you were straight?”

That snapped Iwaizumi out of whatever trance he was in, and he shoved his hands against Oikawa’s chest. He fell back, laughing hysterically with his eyes screwed shut and his palms slapping the floor. Iwaizumi got up and sprinted to the bathroom the moment Oikawa’s eyes closed. Once inside, he locked the handle and then leaned back against the door. He looked down and winced at his dick, which had gotten hard the minute Oikawa dropped to his knees.

He didn’t know what was happening, because Oikawa was right. He was straight.

He was _straight,_ damnit.

So why did he want to go back out there and have Oikawa strip off more than just his tie?

 

 

 

Iwaizumi blinked open his eyes, bleary from his interrupted sleep, and reached out for his phone to check the time.

 _2:03am_.

What the hell? He focused his brain to figure out what had woken him up, but it was blank. He was about to roll over and close his eyes when he heard a muffled sob. He knew that was probably the sound that had woken him up.

A foot away from him in the bed was a lump, completely hidden underneath the covers that were pulled over its head. He could see the outline shaking slightly, and his body rolled involuntarily as a wave rocked the boat.

The shaking intensified and the sobbing got louder.

Iwaizumi suddenly remembered Oikawa telling him that he was afraid of water. That boats terrified him. He cursed and moved closer to the body, hidden under the sheets. He yanked down the covers and Oikawa bolted upright, breathing heavy. Iwaizumi froze as Oikawa looked around the room wildly.

He took a deep breath and spoke slowly. “Oikawa, it’s okay. It’s just some small waves, its normal.”

At the sound of his voice, Oikawa immediately turned to find him, and the minute he saw his face, he threw himself down onto Iwaizumi. Oikawa wrapped his arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He maneuvered himself so that he was chest-to-chest with Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s legs were resting in between his.

Iwaizumi brought up his arms, hesitantly. He rested his palms at the small of Oikawa’s back and the body on top of him slowly stopped shaking.

After five minutes, Oikawa was still, and he was sniffling softly, his nose resting in the curve of Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Iwa-chan, there’s snot and tears all over your skin.” Despite his words, he pushed his head closer, digging the tip of his nose into the skin at Iwaizumi’s neck.

He rubbed his hand up Oikawa spine and threaded his fingers into his hair.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what they were going to do if Oikawa said no, considering they were steadily getting further and further away from the port, and he was almost positive his father would refuse to head back.

Oikawa nodded and turned his head so his cheek was laying on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He let out a relieved sigh and continued combing his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.

“Iwa-chan, I’m sorry. I don’t think I can sleep now, but you should try and get some rest.”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and Oikawa’s body rose with the motion. “I have somewhere we can go that might relax you.”

He nudged Oikawa and got off the bed. He dug into their bags and tossed swimming trunks on the bed.

“Put those on.” He turned as he spoke, tugging off his shirt and sweatpants, ignoring Oikawa’s low whistle at his bare ass, and pulled on the swim shorts. When he turned around, Oikawa was changed and his hands were fisted so tight, the skin was white on the knuckles.

Without letting himself think about his actions, he reached out to grab Oikawa’s hand, threading their fingers together and tugging him out of the room.

“Iwa-chan, where are we going?”

Iwaizumi didn’t answer, just tightened his grip and kept walking. He led him down the hallway, past the room his father was staying in, and to the doors that led outside. Oikawa immediately stopped waking, digging his heels into the ground to get Iwaizumi to stop.

“No,” He shook his head.

Iwaizumi stepped towards him, “Oikawa-“

“I said no, Iwaizumi!” Oikawa glared at him.

He took another step and released Oikawa’s hand to put both palms on his cheeks, tilting his face down so he could look him in the eye.

“Tooru. It’s going to be fine. I’ll be right next to you the entire time. Nothing will happen to you. I promise, if something goes wrong, I will protect you.”

Oikawa bit his lip. “Will you carry me?”

Iwaizumi blinked at him. “What? Hell no, you’re fucking huge.”

Oikawa gasped and slapped his arm. “You asshole, I’m barely taller than you and I’m lean as fuck. You _have_ to carry me now, whether it’s outside or back to the room, because I’m not moving.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stomped his foot.

Iwaiuzmi rolled his eyes, but grinned. He was glad Oikawa wasn’t scared shitless anymore. He didn’t like seeing his face scrunched up in fear.

“You want to get on my back?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him, but Oikawa just smirked and slowly shook his head.

“Uh, uh, Iwa-chan.” Without giving him ay warning, he jumped at Iwaizumi’s chest, wrapping his legs around him, locking his ankles at his lower back. Iwaizumi stumbled back in surprise, but steadied himself and grabbed the back of Oikawa’s thighs.

“What the fuck, Shittykawa? Some warning would be nice!” Iwaizumi pinched his thigh for good measure, but Oikawa didn’t react to it. He leaned his head back enough to look at his face.

“What the fuck did you just call me?”

Iwaizumi’s mouth tilted at one side. “Shittykawa? What, you don’t like it?” He tilted his head up, getting close enough to whisper in his ear, “But, I thought… we needed nicknames because we’re ‘madly in love’?”

 

 

 

Iwaizumi woke up the next morning to brown hair shoved up his nose.

He groaned, putting his palm on the face that was drooling on his chest and pushed, effectively rolling Oikawa to the other side of the bed. Almost immediately he rolled back and threw his arm around Iwaizumi’s chest.

After finally getting him into the hot tub last night, they sat on the bench below the water for about forty minutes, before the heat had relaxed them enough to the point where they were falling asleep sitting up.

He looked down at Oikawa’s sleeping face and felt an insane urge to take a picture. He was just such an ugly sleeper, that Iwaizumi wanted proof that this version of him existed, because once he was awake, it was like a mask being pulled down. He looked perfect and acted like he was above everything. Iwaizumi was beginning to think it was mostly a ruse, but when someone is presenting themselves in a certain way every minute of their waking lives, it becomes hard to distinguish their real personality from their forced one.

Oikawa shifted and Iwaizumi scrambled out from underneath him, heading to the bathroom so he could think about the enigma that is Oikawa Tooru.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, how did you two meet?”

The question came from the company’s long time business partner. They referred clientele to each other for commission, and she had been one of the unsure parties who wanted to back out of their deal.

When they attended the cocktail party in the ballroom yesterday before dinner, Iwaizumi had whispered in Oikawa’s ear, all the people who didn’t trust him with the company. Afterward Oikawa had sauntered up to each and every one, dazzling them with his smile.

Now, he was incredibly grateful that he made them go over their story the night before, and wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s waist, bringing him closer.

Oikawa smiled at her. “We met in the library our freshman year of college…”

Iwaizumi let his mind wander as he told the rehearsed speech of them bonding through academics. He looked around the deck, where most business owners were filtering through, trying to convince the wealthy to support their new product. His attention snapped back to the conversation at hand when he heard the question he forget to go over with Oikawa.

“So, what did you get your degree in?”

He tensed, but before he could stutter his way through a lie, Oikawa leaned his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and rubbed his hand down his chest.

“I’m in law school. I graduated last year with my bachelors and then in two years I will be completely finished.” He smiled when her mouth dropped open.

She put a hand to her chest. “Oh, my. Of course, I should’ve have expected nothing less from Iwaizumi’s… significant other. What a prospering career choice. Are you going to be the company’s lawyer?”

Oikawa laughed and waved his hand in front of his face. “Oh, I don’t know about that. Hajime and I try to keep our personal lives separate from work. I mean, after all, business should come first,” He winked at her and she flushed, obviously pleased with that response, “I’m going to work with children. I grew up in the system and I would like to help kids go to a safe home.”

She gasped and reached out to lay a hand on his arm. “That’s so inspirational.” She turned to Iwaizumi. “Congratulations on your engagement Iwaizumi, it seems I might have been a bit hasty in judging your character. After all, you kept yourself on track for running the company and I hear you are doing a great job.”

Iwaizumi nodded his head at her and bent down, putting his lips close to Oikawa’s ear. “Good job with that story, I don’t think I could’ve made something up that quick. Keep this going and we’ll have them all re-signing their contracts by the end of this trip.”

His words were low enough that only Oikawa heard, and he gave Iwaizumi a small, tight-lipped smile. “Actually, none of that was made up.”

Iwaizumi blinked at him. “Wait, you’re in law school? Right now? But you’re a…”

He trailed off and Oikawa stiffened. “I’m what? An escort? Since I’m doing this I can’t be anything else?” His words were harsh, but whispered so no one around would hear them.

His eyes widened and he shook his head wildly. “No, no! I’m sorry. That was rude of me, I guess I was just surprised. We don’t really talk about our personal lives much…”

Oikawa relaxed his shoulders and leaned into him. “It’s okay, Iwa-chan. Sorry, I got so defensive.”

He wanted to say more, but now wasn’t the time. Instead he plastered on a fake smile and led Oikawa to where his father was trying to sell a property he no longer needed. 

 

 

 

Lunch came and they made their way to the dining hall, with Oikawa squeezing his hand, digging his nails into Iwaizumi’s skin every time he thought the boat moved. Iwaizumi didn’t feel any rocking motions, but let Oikawa cling to him anyway. They sat next to a couple, whom Iwaizumi was unfamiliar with. The idle conversation lulled as they ate, but started back up again once he sat back, resting him arm on the back of Oikawa’s chair.

“This is the first year that I’ve been invited. My income wasn’t big enough before to earn attention.” Mayato laughed and looked back at them. “You guys are an interesting couple.”

Iwaizumi felt his shoulder muscles bunch and tried to relax his body. “Oh? Why’s that?”

Mayato shrugged. “I heard from your father that you were newly engaged. I just thought maybe you would be more… blissful with each other.”

Oikawa leaned into Iwaiazumi’s side as he answered. “Iwa-chan didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable with his relationship…”

Mayato nodded in understanding. “Ah, yes. I imagine it’s hard being a same-sex couple.”

Iwaizumi grunted, but didn’t respond. He wasn’t sure how to continue this conversation. Oikawa on the other hand, seemed perfectly at ease. He ran his hand up Iwaizumi’s chest.

“So you don’t mind then, May-chan, if I love on Hajime a bit while you’re around?” He winked and Mayato laughed.

Oikawa didn’t wait for Mayato’s reply. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s chin to turn his head, tilting it up as he did. Oikawa lowered his face and bit Iwaizumi’s bottom lip, gently, before kissing him.

Iwaizumi tried not to freeze, but he also wasn’t sure how to reciprocate. He didn’t want to mess anything up, especially in front of an audience.

He felt Oikawa’s lips part and hurried to follow the action. A tongue dipped into his mouth and licked the back of his teeth, before Oikawa was pulling his head away. He smiled at Iwaizumi, who couldn’t stop staring at him.

Oikawa’s smile faltered and he fidgeted in his seat. A low whistle had both their heads turning to see Mayato raising his eyebrows at them and grinning.

“Damn, I wish my wife would look at me like that after I kiss her.” He laughed and glanced at the woman next to him, but she was engrossed in a conversation with a man on her other side.

Iwaizumi smiled, and tried to shove the kiss from his mind.

 

 

 

The day passed quickly, and Iwaizumi found himself fascinated with Oikawa.

He had never liked the attention his family’s money brought, but Oikawa seemed to bask in the amount of stares and compliments he received. He had no problem starting conversations and exchanging a flow of praise, all the while, holding Iwaizumi’s hand and occasionally kissing his cheek.

Iwaizumi found that he didn’t mind when Oikawa’s lips touched him, and he loved the fact that he wasn’t required to fill the silence with awkward small talk. They were back in their room and Iwaizumi was sitting on the bed, looking at the documents spread out on the sheets before him. Oikawa walked out of the bathroom and saw what he was reading.

“Work, Iwa-chan? Really? We’re on vacation!” He stuck out his bottom lip.

Iwaizumi sighed. “This is a _work_ event, Oikawa. And when I get back I need to write a report on these statistics.”

It was silent for a moment, but then Oikawa moved closer. He stared until Iwaizumi looked gave up and turned his body to face him. “What do you want?”

Oikawa bit his lip and glanced to the side. “You’re always so stiff, Iwa-chan. I thought maybe we should practice being a couple for a bit.”

Iwaizumi’s mouth dried. “Practice?”

Oikawa nodded and kneeled on the bed, scooting closer until his knees almost touched Iwaizumi’s hip. “No one is going to believe we’re dating if you look like you’re petrified at the thought of me kissing your cheek.”

Iwaizumi slowly let out a breath. “I guess you’re right. I’m sorry, I’m unused to… physical affection.”

He felt his cheeks burn as Oikawa blinked at him. “What? Like you’ve never even kissed anyone?”

Iwaizumi turned his face down, looking at the papers scattered on the bed. “I was homeschooled with a private tutor. I spent my youth at social events and I didn’t really have any friends until I met Mattsun in college. He was my roommate and he basically showed me how to interact with people my own age. But every time someone expressed interest, I just… I didn’t want to mess up so I just avoided anything romantic and focused on graduating.”

Fingers grabbed his chin and lifted his head back up so he could look up at Oikawa. His face felt warm from the embarrassment, but all that died when he saw the soft, genuine look on Oikawa’s face. It was an expression he’s never seen aimed at him, but before he could ponder it, Oikawa leaned down and kissed the skin next to his ear.

His breath caught and Oikawa ran his lips to his jawline, tracing the curve down to his chin.

He pulled back and rubbed the tip of his nose against Iwaizumi’s. “It’s okay Iwa-chan, I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with, and you don’t have to worry about messing up with me. Just do what feels right.”

Iwaizumi stared up at him as Oikawa closed the small distance and pressed their lips together. He ran a hand down Iwaizumi’s chest and moved his other to trace his cheekbone.

Iwaizumi gasped and Oikawa’s tongue slipped in, gently licking inside. Iwaizumi brought his hands up, but hesitated, not knowing where to touch him. Oikawa pulled back and moved the hand that was on his cheek, into his hair.

“Where do you want to touch me, Iwa-chan?” His smile was small and his eyes were bright. Iwaizumi was so busy staring at him that he forgot to respond.

Oikawa laughed softly and grabbed one of Iwaizumi’s hands, bringing it to rest on his chest. “This okay?”

Iwaizumi nodded and leaned forward, reclaiming his lips. He stood on his knees and gently pushed Oikawa back, onto the bed. When he was flat on his back, Iwaizumi leaned over and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth as he brought his other hand down to squeeze his hip.

He pulled back and kissed his way down Oikawa’s neck, stomach clenching at the sounds he was making. When Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s erection at his hip, he pulled back sharply. It felt like cold water was being dumped on him.

Oikawa stared up, his lips puffy and his eyes dazed. “What’s wrong, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi shook his head and sat back. It was only supposed to be a practice kiss, nothing more.

Why did he react like that? Not to mention, he wasn’t gay. He liked girls. Right? The more he thought about it, the more unsure he was. He assumed he was straight because everyone he knew had relationships with women. He thought that was how it was supposed to go.

So why did he want to strip Oikawa and lick his entire body?

Looking back, he never had any interest in women, or men, really. Maybe it wasn’t that he liked only boys or only girls. Maybe he just liked Oikawa.

A hand grabbed his and he snapped his eyes to Oikawa’s face.

He smiled up at him. “It’s okay, Iwa-chan. Do you want to go to bed now?”

Iwaizumi nodded, not trusting his voice, and Oikawa sat up, shoving all the papers on the floor and getting under the covers, lifting it for Iwaizumi to get in as well. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the crumpled work documents -not when he could see the marks from his mouth on Oikawa’s neck. He slipped in beside Oikawa and reached out to grab his hand.

Oikawa scooted closer, shoving a leg in between his. “Goodnight, Iwa-chan.”

He listened to Oikawa’s breathing even out and closed his eyes, trying to calm the thoughts that were blaring in his mind.

 

 

 

Iwaizumi thought that maybe it would be awkward between him and Oikawa. But the next morning, everything was the same. Oikawa was a bit more clingy than usual, and he was more free with his kisses around others, but there was no uncomfortable silence or strange looks. He was relieved and the next two days followed similar to the first two.

They spent the day chatting and gaining favor among the wealthy. At night, Iwaizumi tried to read the reports that he brought with him, but every time he was a sentence in, Oikawa would get behind him and start rubbing his shoulders, moving his hands down to rest at his hips, as his lips trailed up his neck. He let Oikawa distract him, but they never escalated beyond kissing. Iwaizumi knew he shouldn’t wish for more, but he did.

He wasn’t sure about Oikawa’s true feelings towards him; he knew Mattsun said an escort wasn’t the same as prostitute, but he was still being paid to the perfect date, and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if this was part of it.

 

 

 

Their last night on the boat came faster than Iwaizumi anticipated. They would be docking the following day and Iwaizumi booked a hotel in Tokyo, so they could rest after driving.

He was also just reluctant to part from Oikawa, and hoped he’d be willing stay with him for one more night.

They were currently in the hot tub, the sky was dark and the only lights were coming from the door leading inside and the ones in the walls of the jacuzzi, under the water. Oikawa had gradually become less fearful, but that didn’t stop him from latching onto Iwaizumi every chance he got.

He didn’t mind.

Iwaizumi was leaning his head back, staring at the sky, when he felt the water move around him. He brought his head back down and saw Oikawa moving closer to him.

Oikawa kneeled on the bench Iwaizumi was sitting on and swung a leg over his lap, so he was straddling him.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi grabbed his hip, and felt bare skin. His eyes widened and Oikawa laughed.

“You were so spaced out, you didn’t even see me strip down.” Oikawa leaned close and licked the edge of his ear. “Iwa-chan, it’s our last night here. If you want to, we can go further?”

Oikawa leaned back and Iwaizumi kept moving his mouth, but nothing was coming out.

“We don’t have to-” Oikawa shifted, moving his leg so he could get off him, but he tightened his grip on Oikawa’s hips, bringing him back down.

“I want to, but… I don’t think I can… I mean I don’t know if I can let someone…” He didn’t know how to express the fact that he was scared to have something inside him.

Oikawa understood what he was trying to say, and leaned down to gently kiss his lips. “I don’t mind being filled by you Iwa-chan.”

His face flushed at his words and Oikawa kissed his lips again, smiling against him.

Oikawa’s hands moved down to slide Iwaizumi’s swimming trunks off and he raised his hips to help.

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s face, bringing him closer, and the feel of their bare bodies touching as they kissed drove Iwaizumi crazy. He felt his body heat, and had second thoughts about doing this in a hot tub.

When he pulled back to ask Oikawa if he wanted to go somewhere else, he saw that his eyes were scrunched and his mouth had fallen open. Iwaizumi noticed his hips jerk and realized what he was doing.

“Oikawa, stop.”

Oikawa’s eyes flashed open and the fingers in his ass stopped moving. “What?”

Iwaizumi reached around, moving Oikawa’s hand out of the way, slowly pushing in his own finger. “I wanted to be the one to do this…”

Oikawa had already prepped himself well enough, that Iwaizumi quickly got three fingers in. Oikawa pushed his hips down onto Iwaizumi’s hand and moaned out his name. He took out his fingers and Oikawa reached between them, guiding Iwaizumi in. He slowly sank all the way down and Iwaizumi leaned forward, pressing open mouthed kissed to his neck and shoulder.

He grabbed Oikawa’s hair, tugging his head back, licking the curve of his neck, leaning up to kiss his jaw. His other hand still gripped Oikawa’s hip and he thrust in as Oikawa pushed down. He leaned back to watch Oikawa bounce on his dick and the moans coming out of his mouth made Iwaizumi incredibly warm. His thighs twitched and he reached down to stroke Oikawa.

“Ah, Hajime. Oh God, yes-” Oikawa leaned down to kiss him as he came. He clenched so tight around Iwaizumi, that he couldn’t hold back his own release. He moaned Oikawa’s name into the kiss and pulled back, their heavy breaths mingling together.

“Hate to break it to you, Iwa-chan.But you’re definitely not straight. You could probably get away with being bi though.” Oikawa smirked and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Trashykawa. Why must you ruin a perfect moment.”

Oikawa laughed and Iwaizumi felt his heart clench as he thought about them heading back to Tokyo tomorrow.

 

 

 

The drive back was nice; Oikawa talked the entire time, and Iwaizumi was content, just listening to the sound of his voice. Oikawa had this funny habit of changing his tone slightly when telling a story. He said it was for dramatic effect and Iwaizumi told him he was dramatic enough without the additional effects.

When he mentioned the hotel, Oikawa seemed pleased.

They checked in after stopping to eat some dinner and when the got into the room, Iwaizumi sat on the bed, leaning down to take off his shoes. He heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor and looked up to see Oikawa, shirtless and unbuttoning his jeans.

He cleared his throat to get his attention. “We don’t have to do that Oikawa… I’ll be happy to just lay here with you.”

Oikawa looked surprised, but then his ears turned red and he got that expression on his face. The same one he had when Iwaizumi confessed he had never been kissed. He walked forward, leaving his jeans unbuttoned, and ran his hand through Iwaizumi’s hair.

“I would love that Iwa-chan, but I also want to be with you. I want to feel you inside me and hear you moan my name as you come.” He leaned down to kiss the tip of Iwaizumi’s nose.

He put his hands on the waistband of Oikawa’s jeans, pushing them down his legs. While Oikawa kicked them off, Iwaizumi stood, yanking his own shirt over his head. Oikawa dropped to his knees and pulled Iwaizumi’s slacks down. As soon as he was exposed, Oikawa licked him from base to head.

He gasped out a breath and pulled Oikawa up, nudging him back to lay on the bed. He pushed his slacks off the rest of the way and crawled in between Oikawa’s legs, putting his hands on the back of his thighs and pushing them up, so his knees were against his chest.

Oikawa arched off the bed as Iwaizumi licked him, slowly pushing his tongue inside. A hand tangled itself in Iwaizumi’s hair and he gave one last lick before moving up to suck his balls.

The moans echoing throughout the room got louder, and he let go of one of Oikawa’s legs to gently press his finger inside him. His mouth moved to Oikawa’s cock as he wiggled his finger.

“Ah, Hajime, ah yes…”

Iwaizumi sucked the tip before taking him into his mouth as far as he could go. He became slightly nervous that he wasn’t doing it right, but then Oikawa tightened his grip in his hair and he felt his ass tighten around his hand. He kept going, bobbing his head as he added in another finger.

It wasn’t long before he was three fingers deep and Oikawa was tugging at his head, telling him he was about to come.

Iwaizumi leaned back on his knees, and spread Oikawa’s legs wide.

He stared down at him, and Oikawa noticed his hesitation. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure this is okay? I was the one on top last time too..”

Oikawa blinked and smiled at him. He leaned up, reaching out to grab Iwaizumi’s shoulder and laying back down, bringing Iwaizumi with him.

He placed a hand beside Oikawa’s head and closed his eyes at the hands running through his hair.

“I like this, Iwa-chan. I enjoy both, but if you’re uncomfortable, then I don’t mind being on the bottom. As long as it’s with you.” Oikawa looked up at him through his lashes and Iwaizumi thought he was going to suffocate with how tight his chest was. He leaned down to kiss his forehead, dragging his lips down to his cheeks, and then giving one last kiss to his lips before pulling back. He reached between them, to guide himself inside Oikawa.

He pushed himself in and waited until Oikawa wiggled his hips, letting him know he was ready. His thrusts started slow, but Oikawa was so tight around him and he felt so good that he went faster, chasing after the ecstasy he knew was coming.

Oikawa ran his fingernails down Iwaizumi’s back and cried out his name when the thrusts became rougher.

He reached between them, stroking Oikawa until his thighs clenched around his hips as he came. He rolled his hips into Oikawa as he followed.

This time felt different than the last. Last time, they headed back to their room and Oikawa made jokes the entire walk. He had slapped Iwaizumi’s butt and then they collapsed on the bed, both asleep within minutes.

This time, they laid on their sides, facing each other. They were so close, that when they talked, the puffs of air bounced off their lips. They fell asleep shortly after, with Iwaizumi’s chest pressed against Oikawa’s back, his arms tight around him.

 

 

 

The sun shining through the curtain woke Oikawa. He blinked his eyes, trying to clear the blurriness from his vision. Yawning he rolled over, wanting to grab Iwaizumi and convince him that morning sex was good for the soul.

His hands fell onto the empty sheets, and he slowly sat up, looking around the hotel room.

“Hajime?”

There was no response and Oikawa looked at the floor, noting his clothes and bags were gone.

His stomach clenched and he felt nauseas. His eyes landed on a folded piece of paper on the nightstand. He scrambled across the bed to grab it, breathing out a sigh of relief. The thought of Iwaizumi walking out on him hurt, and he was mad that he let himself think that. Iwaizumi was a good person and Oikawa knew he wasn’t cruel like that.

He opened the note and a check fell out, onto the bed. He blinked at it before looking at the neat handwriting on the paper.

 

_Oikawa,_

_Thank you again for accepting this job. You have benefited me and the company greatly. I know you went above and beyond for this and that our time together wasn’t required, so I added on an extra seven thousand yen as a thank you bonus. I am pleased that we both had a good time and I hope that in the future if I am in need of a companion for another event, you will allow me to hire you again. When you are ready to go home, ring the desk and they will have a car come to get you. I have already paid for it._

 

_Iwaizumi Hajime_

 

Oikawa stared at the words until they became blurry from the tears falling onto the paper. He crumpled up the note and threw it against the wall. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the check.

He had never felt dirty with this job. He went to parties, charmed guests, and got paid. It was great.

But now, he felt disgusting. Iwaizumi had actually paid him for the sex. Didn’t that make him a prostitute? He wished he knew where he lived so he could go over there and kick him before telling him he’s an asshole.

He cried harder as he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.

He was so stupid, thinking that Iwaizumi actually liked him and wanted to continue seeing him after the trip. He shouldn’t have expected anything. This was a job, and he behaved so unprofessionally.

He should be glad that Iwaizumi wasn’t calling the company to complain. He should be grateful that he was even offered this job in the first place, because the amount of money was enough to cover his books for next term and three months worth of rent.

He should be happy.

His shoulders shook with the force of his sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Sorry for leaving it on such a sad note :(


	3. Chapter 3

Mattsun looked at him like he wanted to throttle him, but considering they were in the office, that would be unadvisable.

“You did _what_?!”

Iwaizumi looked down at the desk in front of him. “I messed up, didn’t I?”

Mattsun snorted and started pacing the room. “What the fuck was going through your brain? I honestly cannot formulate a single reason as to why you did what you did.”

Iwaizumi sighed and leaned forward to rest his elbows against the desk. It had been two days since he left Oikawa and ten minutes ago Mattsun barged in, demanding to know why Makki was pissed and refusing to speak to either of them.

“I don’t know, Mattsun. Everything was great, he was perfect, but… I woke up the next morning and felt like throwing up. This was a job for him. He was doing this for money and… I don’t blame him, but I fell for him on that trip and I couldn’t stand it if he woke up and asked for his check before leaving me.”

“So, what? You left him first? And _paid_ him for the sex? Are you an idiot?” Mattsun didn’t look at him as he continued to walk from one side of the office to the other.

Iwaizumi shoved his head into his hands. “I don’t know! I got scared! I don’t know how to do this, I wasn’t sure how to start a relationship!” He looked up and saw Mattsun staring at him. “I don’t know how to tell if he truly likes me. I don’t know how to differentiate the flirtations of a relationship to those of a fling. I thought this is what I should do since he was being hired. I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable by assuming he wanted to date…”

To his horror, he felt his eyes get wet. Mattsun sighed and walked over, sitting in the chair opposite of him.

“Well, its only been two days. Let me talk to Makki.”

 

 

 

A week passed and Makki still refused to give them Oikawa’s contact information. Iwaizumi assumed that meant Oikawa was mad at him, and he felt the heat of guilt eat away at his soul. The day after he left, he started to second guess his decision to leave before Oikawa woke up. When Mattsun barged into his office that second day, he knew for a fact it was the wrong decision.

Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa deserved a lot more than a coward like him, so after that first week he had Mattsun call Makki and tell him that he would no longer pester them. Mattsun said that was a stupid idea, and that eventually Oikawa would get tired and agree to meet up, but Iwaizumi didn’t want to force him to do anything.

If Oikawa didn’t want to see him, then Iwaizumi would respect his wishes.

Another week went by and Iwaizumi was walking back to his office from having lunch with Mattsun. He opened the door, but paused when he saw the person sitting in his chair.

“Oikawa… what are you doing here?” He took a step into the room and shut the door.

Oikawa didn’t look at him. He was staring out the window, with his elbow on Iwaizumi’s desk and his chin cradled in his palm. “I heard you wanted to talk to me. Do you have another job offer?”

Iwaizumi walked until he reached the chair, usually reserved for clients. “Job offer?”

Oikawa finally turned and Iwaizumi was glad he sat down, because the anger in Oikawa’s eyes made his legs shake.

“Why do you sound so confused, Iwaizumi? That’s what you said in your note isn’t it? That you would contact me when you had another event that required a date? Or maybe you just want to skip the event and start fucking? Since you clearly think I give my body for money, why even bother with the pretense of work.” His voice was harsh and Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the words that were cutting him open.

“Please, stop..” His voice was a whisper, but Oikawa heard him anyways.

His laugh was cold. “Does this upset you? Do you feel hurt? I think I would care, if you weren’t such a fucking asshole!”

He yelled the last part and stood, pushing the chair back into the wall behind him. Iwaizumi opened his eyes and looked up as Oikawa rounded the desk. He stood and kept himself still as Oikawa stopped in front for him and raised his hand. He prepared himself for the slap, but it never came.

Oikawa kept his hand raised, breathing hard. As they stared at each other, Oikawa’s bottom lip started to quiver and he slowly lowered his hand.

“Why did you do that, Hajime? Why did you leave?” His voice broke and Iwaizumi reached out to cup his cheek.

“I’m sorry, Tooru. I handled all this wrong. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I promise. I’ve been trying to contact you to apologize. I don’t have any experience with… this, and I wasn’t sure if how you acted meant you liked me, or if you were being nice to me because I was technically your boss. When I thought that you were only letting me be with you because I was paying… it hurt, and when I woke up the next morning, I knew I would be devastated if you left me so… so I did it first. I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I regretted it the minute I left, but I was too much of a coward to go back. I thought that if you really did care then you would call me, but you never did. I know it was wrong and every day that’s passed, I wish I could go back and change it…” He lost his words when he saw a tear run down Oikawa’s cheek. “Tooru…”

Oikawa sniffed and pulled away from him. “I’m sorry, I just… I need to leave.”

He turned and practically ran out the door.

Iwaizumi stood there, staring at the entrance, hoping he would come back.

 

 

 

That night he asked Mattsun to give him Makki’s phone number.

He did, but Iwaizumi was pretty sure that he also warned Makki that he had his number, because every time he called, it was sent to voicemail after the second ring. He left nine voicemails that night before deciding to try again in the morning.

 

 

 

“I thought you were going to give Oikawa his space?”

They were walking back from lunch and Iwaizumi shook his head at Mattsun’s question. “I’ve been going about this all wrong. The entire thing. I want Oikawa to know I’m sorry and that I’m willing to fight for him. I shouldn’t have given up the first time.”

Mattsun hummed and Iwaizumi checked his phone for the thirtieth time that day. He left five more voicemails that morning and was planning on calling after work as well. Matsukawa was right the last time they talked about this. Eventually Makki would get tired or annoyed and answer his call. From there, Iwaizumi was positive he could convince him to provide Oikawa’s number.

They separated once they reached their building and Iwaizumi headed straight to his office. Once inside, he shut the door and made his way to the chair behind the desk. When he sat down, he looked up and jerked back, letting out a loud yelp.

Oikawa rose from where he was sitting on the couch against the opposite wall, and walked to the door, locking it.

“Oikawa, you scared me…” He watched Oikawa walk around his desk and lost his voice as he straddled him on the chair.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said, Iwa-chan.” He looked down as he fiddled with the buttons on Iwaizumi’s shirt.

“Oh?”

Oikawa nodded, and looked up, biting his lower lip. “Hajime… please don’t leave me like that again-“

He cut off as Iwaizumi squeezed him to his chest. “I promise. I promise, I’ll make this up to you. Please give me another chance. Please… go on a date with me. Tonight.”

Oikawa laughed and pushed at his chest, “Sure, Iwa-chan, but first… I really missed you and I thought we could…” He glanced at the desk and Iwaizumi noticed the lube and two condoms placed there.

He blinked up at Oikawa, who flushed, “Well?”

Iwaizumi nodded and pushed him off, so they could both stand.He leaned up to press a quick kiss to Oikawa’s lips, and then started unbuttoning his slacks.

“It would have to be quick though, I have a meeting in an hour… is that okay?”

Oikawa nodded eagerly and reached for his jeans. “Yes, yes, yes. I missed you so much Hajime, I want you to fuck me so bad.”

Iwaizumi stopped when was completely bare from the waist down, watching Oikawa strip off his jeans until he was exposed as well.

Oikawa bent over the desk, pushing the keyboard and papers to the side. When Iwaizumi didn’t move, he looked back over his shoulder and wiggled his hips. “What’s up? Did you want to do it a different way?”

Iwaizumi nodded slowly, and Okiawa stood back up, turning to him. “Oh, okay…”

“Tooru, will you do me this time?” He felt his face flush as he said those words and Oikawa’s eyes widened.

“You want me to…? But you don’t like that?”

Iwaizumi leaned forward to press his forehead to Oikawa’s shoulder. “I want to… with you. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to be the first to do this.”

They were both still for a minute, and Iwaizumi just listened to Oikawa’s breathing.

Finally, he felt hands on his hips, turning him around and pushing him towards the desk.

“Alright, Iwa-chan. You let me know if you change your mind, okay?”

He didn’t respond, just bent over the desk and rested himself on his elbows. He tried to calm his nerves, but when he saw Oikawa reach for lube, he tensed.

Oikawa saw, and ran a hand down Iwaizumi’s spine. “Relax, I promise, this will feel really good.”

A finger pressed against him and he parted his legs a little more. Oikawa leaned over to kiss the top of his spine as he sank his finger all the way in. It felt weird, but he didn’t dislike it.

He relaxed his body with the help of Oikawa’s wet mouth, running open kisses down his spine.

The finger left him, and a second later Oikawa’s tongue was there, pushing inside. Iwaizumi jerked his hips and bit his lip to quiet the sounds that wanted to come out.

Oikawa’s tongue disappeared and his finger was pushing its way back inside again, quickly followed by another.

Oikawa reached under him and he lifted his hips a bit. The fingers inside scissored as Oikawa slowly stroked him. He started shaking and felt sweat drop from his forehead onto the desk.

“Tooru, ah…” A third finger slipped in and Oikawa bit his shoulder when he accidentally let a loud moan escape.

Oikawa pulled back, and turned Iwaizumi around, having him lay on his back, with his hips on the edge of the desk. He leaned down to kiss Iwaizumi, pushing his tongue inside his mouth. He licked his way down his neck to suck at the skin there.

“You ready, Hajime? Are you still okay?”

Oikawa’s warm breath on the curve of his neck gave him goosebumps and he brought his legs up to wrap out Oikawa’s hips.

“I’m ready, I want you, Tooru.”

Oikawa pushed in and moaned at how tight he was.

He went slow, but when he was halfway in, Iwaizumi tilted his hips up and tightened his legs around Oikawa.

“I said I’m fine. Didn’t you miss me? Show me how much.” The last word barely left his mouth before Oikawa was thrusting the rest of the way in.

Oikawa crushed their lips together to muffle the noises coming out of their mouths, and set a quick pace, reaching in between them to stroke him. 

“Ah, Hajime, you feel so good. So tight around me…” Oikawa bit his lip and Iwaizumi slid his eyes shut when his thighs started to shake.

He straightened and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hips, holding him still while he thrust faster, causing the legs wrapped around his hips to tighten. Iwaizumi threw his head back as he came, and the sight of it had Oikawa pulling out as he shot his load on Iwaizumi’s stomach.

His legs dropped from Oikawa’s waist and he watched as Oikawa fell back to sit in the chair behind him. He leaned his head on the back of the seat. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan, I forgot to put the condoms on us.”

Iwaizumi laughed and sat up, wincing. “It’s fine, put them in a drawer with the lube. I’m sure they’ll come in handy soon.”

Oikawa smirked at him and got up, reaching for the box of tissues on the corner of his desk. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up for your meeting.”

 

 

 

“Thank you.” Iwaizumi was in bed, holding Tooru to his chest. They went out for dinner after work and Oikawa had accepted the invitation to spend the night.

“For what?”

“For coming to see me that day in the office. For giving me another chance.” Oikawa hid his face in Iwaizumi’s chest, but he felt him smile against his skin.

“Iwa-chan, you sap. You’re going tome me blush.”

Iwaizumi laughed and tightened his arms around Oikawa. He was almost asleep when his voice sounded against his neck where he had shoved his head.

“Now that we’re happily together, I’m fine with Makki being in a relationship. Before, I didn’t want to be alone, but I think it would be fun to go on double dates.” Oikawa rubbed his lips along the curve of his neck.

He didn’t open his eyes as he responded. “Let Makki handle his own affairs.”

Oikawa snickered. “Are you still bitter because he wouldn’t give you my number?”

Iwaizumi frowned and Oikawa raised himself to look down at Iwaizumi. “Besides, you haven’t even heard who I want to set him up with. This guy is perfect and it just so happens that you know him too!”

Iwaizumi opened one eye to see a devious smile on Oikawa’s face. “Tooru…”

Oikawa shushed him and laid back down, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoudler. “Quiet now, Iwa-chan. I don’t want to hear your voice if you’re going to disagree with me.” Iwaizumi snorted and Oikawa raised his voice. “Trust me. Mattsun’s the perfect candidate! They won’t know what hit them. I already know what to do, you just sit back and watch.”

He let out a breath and Oikawa relaxed against him. It felt so normal to sleep with him like this. He knew Oikawa was someone he could get serious with right away, and he was okay with that.

Oikawa shifted and he turned his face to bury his nose in the head of hair on his chest.

Perhaps he would let Oikawa meddle a little; as a thank you to Mattsun and for the petty benefit of seeing Makki squirm with whatever plan Oikawa had concocted in his head earlier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> I left the ending like this for two reasons: I was thinking about writing a one-shot of Makki and Mattsun for this story, but also in case I decide against it, I feel like it can be left open and we can just assume that Oikawa gets his way LOL.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
